Toonville: The New Series
by LordryuTJ
Summary: Episode 4: Toons Daily: Peter Griffin finds out about a local newspaper for Toonville and tries to get the chance to be on the front page... or any page. Doesn't matter for him.
1. S1EP1: Freaks on a Plane

**Toonville: The New Series:**

**Summary: **Toonville had gone through remake after remake, with the most praised being the original. This is a version of that original, combined with more detail.

**Episode 1: **Freaks on a Plane (Title is a reference to _Snakes on a Plane_.)

**Plot: **Peter Griffin's flight back home after a fishing trip takes longer than expected, so he starts a video chat that gets slightly out of control.

**Rated T for crude humor, alcohol use and inappropriate language.**

**I do not own Family Guy, American Dad, Spongebob Squarepants or any other show included in this crossover series. They belong to their rightful owners (Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon, Adult Swim, etc)**

**PS: Guess what? More puke!**

**PPS: Purple penis pumpernickel pie puppets!**

**PPPS: No more theme song.**

**PPPPS: Na-na-nun! Na-na-nun!**

**(Start)**

Peter (**From Family Guy, of course**) is sitting in one of the seats on an airplane. On the intercom, "_Attention passengers. Due to the rainy weather, this flight back to Toonville will be extended to an indefinite amount of time."_ is heard from one of the pilots on the plane.

"Dammit." Peter grumbled to himself. He then looked at the watch on his left wrist, noticing it was 7:42 PM. "I'm gonna miss _Guys Vomiting in Unexpected Places._"

(Cutaway)

A guy is skiing, when he vomits out of nowhere and tumbles down the mountain, breaking his arms and legs.

(End cutaway)

Peter sat back and decided to grab his laptop that was near him, and turned it on.

"_You just logged in! Oh yeah!_" A Randy Savage-esque voice was heard when Peter logged in instead of the normal log in sound. (**Funny, eh?**) Peter moved the cursor over to the "Video chat" program and double-clicked it, opening a window with a screen and a taskbar. Peter then sent a chat request back to his house.

(Peter's house)

Brian and Stewie (**Obviously from Family Guy**) were watching a video of an ostrich holding a baseball bat and throwing it away, afterwards kicking a guy in the crotch at the upstairs computer. However, Peter's chat request popped up on screen with **DrunkZilla Peter** on it.

"Look at that; Peter wants to video chat." Stewie pointed out for Brian, who sighed and said, "I know, Stewie." Before accepting it.

(Back on the plane)

"Hey guys!" Peter waved to Brian and Stewie on the video chat.

(Pan on the laptop)

"_Hey._" Brian greeted back.

"'_Sup, Fatty._" Stewie insulted Peter, only to get an annoyed glare from Brian.

"_So you're still on the plane._" Brian seemed to notice.

"Yeah, the plane's gonna be arriving late." Peter said back. "So, uh, Brian, I gotta ask you something; can you record _Guys Vomiting in Unexpected Places_ for me while I get back?"

"_I… I guess._" Brian replied. "_You watch that show?_"

(Beat)

"…Yes…" Peter said with a slow on his pronunciation. "Oh! Can you record _Punk'd_, too?"

"_I don't like _Punk'd." Stewie interrupted.

"Hurtfuuuulll!" Peter whined, thinking he was insulted. (**In a reference to one of **_**Suite Life on Deck**_**'s Woody's catchphrases**) "That's more insulting than that time I screwed that black guy."

"_You __**BLEEP**__ed a black guy?_" Brian questioned in surprise.

"Well, actually, he **BLEEP**ed me." Peter answered. "Now, on to video chatting, I might not be back until midnight-" A chat request window appeared with **alien101** on it. Peter realized this was Roger (**From American Dad**) "Hold on, Roger's online, and he wants to chat." Peter clicked the accept button on the window, and the always-gray Roger Smith appear on a screen on the left of Brian and Stewie.

"_What's the sitches, bitches?_" Roger greeted in a slightly racist way as he held a bottle of booze.

"_What now?_" Brian asked.

"_Just enjoyin' my booze cruise._" The gray alien (**Roger**) replied. "_No, seriously._" Roger turned the webcam to show a 1/10th size replica of the Titanic made out of beer bottles and cans floating on a bathtub filled with beer. There was a figurine of Roger at the top of the beer ship.

"Wow!" Peter was surprised by Roger's beer sculpture. "How long did it take?"

"_Almost a week!_" Roger replied. "_The bottle shop closed before I had a chance, so I dumped out the beer out of about 132 bottles! I counted it up._"

"_Oh my._" Brian said in awe.

"_Well, what's gonna be the next craziest sculpture?_" Stewie asked to everybody else on video chat. "A car out of vomit?"

(Cutaway)

A guy is vomiting into a large funnel, which pans down to show that the puke is covering a car-shaped box.

(End cutaway)

"Now, anyway, let's just chat." Peter decided for the next point of action. "Anybody else watch _Tosh.O_? I sent in a video to . Never came up."

"What was it about?" Brian asked.

(Cutaway)

Peter is riding a horse on the beach, but he is sitting backwards.

"I'm on a butterfly too, Tosh." Peter said in a mellow tone. The Old Spice whistle was heard afterwards. A random guy then walked in front of the horse and vomited right in its face. "Hey, where did you come from?" Peter yelled at the barfing guy, who then decided to run off into the water. The words "Guys Vomiting in Unexpected Places" appeared on screen afterwards in big font in a color similar to vomit.

"**Guys Vomiting in Unexpected Places!**" A manly voice was heard as the font appeared.

(End cutaway)

"Now, uh, what should we do next?" Peter wondered, until he saw Roger's screen spinning clockwise.

"_Look!_" Roger shouted. "_I'm in a tornado!_" The gray alien laughed afterwards.  
>"<em>Whoa, cool!<em>" Stewie said out loud. "_How do you do that?_"

"_Click the top where it says "Special FX"._" Roger pointed out, and then Brian and Stewie's screen span in the same way.

The username **KrabPaty217** appeared on another chat request window. Peter noticed it was Spongebob, and clicked 'accept'. Spongebob appeared on a third screen.

"_Hey everybody!_" Spongebob greeted Brian, Stewie, Roger and Peter while waving. "I saw you guys were doing a video chat! I want in!"

"Everybody's welcome!" Peter recalled. "Except when they're having sex."

"_Why is that?_" Roger confusedly asked. Peter then showed MeatSpin (Blurred, of course), which caused the rest of the chatting group to scream. Roger vomited, and then so did Brian. Stewie only went "_Oh, hello._"

Spongebob's scream, however, cracks his webcam, causing him to log out automatically.

"We lost Spongebob!" Peter shouted, turning off the MeatSpin video.

"_Oh my god, that was horrible!_" Brian cried out loud after vomiting again. "_It was like Demi Moore's unblurred privates!_" Just afterwards, another chat request with the name **SstahrrFeeshRoolz** appeared, and the rest remembered that it was Patrick Star's (**From SpongeBob**) username.

"In comes Patrick!" Peter said, clicking accept and letting Patrick, who was making a dumb face and was also drooling, join the video chat. "Patrick? What's up?"

"_Patrick?_" Brian noticed Patrick about to fall asleep on video chat.

"PATRICK!" Peter, Brian, Stewie, and Roger all shouted at one time, causing Patrick to wake up screaming.

"_Date rape!_" Patrick shouted, then snapping back into reality. "_Oh, it's just you! Where's Spongebob?_"

"_He screamed and broke his web cam._" Roger replied.

"Okay, seriously, guys, I think this is getting out of hand." Peter made a decision. "I just-I gotta—"

"_Our featured in-flight entertainment will be a marathon of _Guys Vomiting in Unexpected Places_."_ The other co-pilot said, which caused Peter to jump over the seats in front of him to the lowering flat screen, leaving his laptop alone.

"_Pe-Peter?_" Brian wondered where Peter went. "_This is more weird than when Peter tried to fit in at that costume party._" Brian realized and said.

(Cutaway)

Peter walks into Cleveland's house, which is filled with unnamed people, dressed up like a clown with a dress.

"Um, is this where the clown princess party is?" Peter asked, but got surprised glares from everybody else. "What?"

(End cutaway)

**4 hours later…**

Peter returned to his seat. "That was the best show marathon in the history of television." He said to himself, while reopening the laptop. Brian and Stewie's chat window was still on, while Roger's and Patrick's chat windows were nowhere to be found. "Where did Pat and Rog go?" Peter asked.

"_They logged out an hour ago after getting sick of just talking._" Brian responded.

"_Yeah, Roger said something about 'banging asian schoolgirls in the B-hole, then watching _Buckets of Blood_'._" Stewie added to the conversation. "If you know what I mean…"

"Oh. Well, I'm gonna be home in 10 minutes, so just make sure it's worth the wait!" Peter mentioned. "See you guys later!" Peter shut down his computer.

"_You just shut me down! OH NO!_" The Randy Savage voice cried out before Peter closed his laptop shut and sighed, until a guy hopped onto an airplane wing and vomited right on it.

"Aw, not again!" Peter shouted. "What the hell's happening on this plane?"

The words "Guys Vomiting in Unexpected Places" reappeared in the same vomit-colored font from that horse cutaway.

"**Guys Vomiting in Unexpected Places!**" That same manly voice yelled out again.

**(Credits)**

**Episode typed down by**

**LORDRYUTJ**

**Inspired by**

**ORIGINAL TOONVILLE SERIES**

**Special Thanks to**

**MY GRANDMA'S OLD COMPUTER**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE ACTUAL CARTOON SHOWS USED HERE**

**(Logos)**

It then cuts to the Fuzzy Door productions image, then to the 20th Century Fox logo with the small fanfare.

**(End)**

**Hope you enjoyed this new episode of Toonville, as I am in the making of a remake of this season, with new episodes mixed with old.**

**Next time: Spongebob invites Peter and some friends over for the grand opening of the Krusty Krab III restaurant, but Plankton's "Two can play at this game" tactics may screw with the Krusty Krab franchise.**

**Yes, this is a slight remake of 'Blood Problem' from the original Toonville.**


	2. S1EP2: The Patty Problem

**Toonville: The New Series**

**Episode 2: The Patty Problem (Slight remake on the pilot of Toonville, Blood Problem)**

**Plot: **Spongebob Squarepants invites Peter, Brian and some other friends to come with him to the grand opening of the new Krusty Krab III (since the KK II didn't bode well). On the other hand, Plankton, Mr. Krabs' arch rival, tries so hard to make sure the grand opening doesn't work out and that the Krabby Patty formula is in his possession. Peter grows in suspicion on Plankton's plan, and has to stop him from getting the formula at all costs, with the help of his friends, of course!

**Rated T for crude humor, alcohol use and inappropriate language. Might lean into M rated territory if I'm not careful.**

**I do not own Family Guy, Spongebob Squarepants or any other show included in this crossover series. They belong to their rightful owners (Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon, Adult Swim, Teletoon, Disney Channel, etc)**

**PS: After reading an episode of **_**New Adventures of Phineas & Ferb**_** by Blackspiderman, I realized that my typing isn't as good as his, so this is my first attempt to match it.**

**PPS: It is settled. Some old fanfictions will be revamped and brought back to life soon enough.**

Normal font: Here is where we describe the events in the story. This is the main font used in almost every fanfiction on Fanfiction dot (.) net.

"Dialogue is written in quotes." 'insert character here' said.

Script: A format that I and lots of other people don't use as much.

_Italic:____'Thoughts in a character's mind', Long-distance conversations (such as on the phone or by live chat), song lyrics (including who sings them), or the random cutaways/flashbacks that are shown Family Guy style, as well as segments shown on somebody's TV._

_Sometimes used for emphasis._

"'_Mainly used for reading something, like a book.'"_

**Bold:** **"Voice-overs, either from a flashback in present time, or from present time during a Flashback." (Usually the first kind)**

**Sometimes used for emphasis.**

Underlined: I don't think most people use this font. This font reference section is the only time this underlined font will be used.

**Known Fanfiction dot net writer Blackspiderman, who is a good friend of mine, typed some of this stuff out. I am a big fan of him, and I do not own part of this. I just upgraded it, okay?**

Another day in Toonville passed as we get a good look at the still-unchanged house of the Griffin family.

Peter was sitting in his home, enjoying a nice, cold beer with his dog friend Brian. He had just returned from his flight to visit France (**Freaks on a Plane**) with Lois, but to unusual circumstances, the flight back home took longer than wanted, and so today life is normal as it is… _if_ it's normal.

"Now back to _Uncomplicated Moments in Television History_." A voice was heard on the TV, as per usual Family Guy TV cutaways.

_(TV cutaway)_

_It cut to a pan on the TV, showing a guy standing in an unnamed park staring at the camera. This seemed perfectly normal for some sort of TV show. "How do we know when it ends?" The guy inquired, afterwards getting shot in the head by a guy, probably a criminal on the lam, wearing a Richard Nixon mask who proceeded to steal the guy's wallet and run off while faint police sirens were heard. (__**Oh crap, it's da fuzz!**__)_

_(End TV cutaway)_

"Nothing like watching TV with friends to settle the day." Peter Griffin sighed, taking a moment to relax on his purple couch. However, at some necessary time, his phone began ringing (with **Chocolate Rain **the ring tone for some unusual reason), and he picked it up, saying the following weird line, "This is Peter. Who you wanna meet her?" (**Wait, Peter's not a woman!**)

"_Hey, Peter, you gotta check this out! New restaurant being built!_" Quagmire called by phone. Knowing he is usually unorthodox, Peter quickly ran out, shouting "Be right there!", hopped on a random black motorcycle (**which he sto—erm, found**), drove it into a brown car, went flying, broke through the windows of two houses, and then landed in his car all the way down (**How was it parked **_**there**_**?**), breaking through a brick wall and two small buildings that were absolutely abandoned. He finally crashed into a pole and said, "Maybe I should've just taken the car only." Peter said as he exited and noticed the Krusty Krab upgrading with a 3 being hung over the building with a crane. This may just be some upgrade to the Krusty Krab. Brian finally arrived near Peter, panting loudly, considering he ran a few miles across town to catch up with Peter and his unintentional idea of rampaging through town.

"Hey there Brian! Where were you?" Peter asked. "I thought you were still back home."

"I ran four miles just to get here!" Brian explained, knowing Peter practically bailed on him.

Mr. Krabs was near the crane, making sure the 3 sign was in the right place. "Little more to the left! Little more! No, no, up a bit more, and get to the right!" The giant red 3 was then placed perfectly in the middle, over the flags hanging over. "There! Stop there!" Krabs told the crane driver. As the construction was about to end, Spongebob skipped over to Peter. "Hi there!" Spongebob greeted him, shaking his hand as well.

"Hey, Spongebob!" Peter said back. "What's happening with the KK?"

"Mr. Krabs upgraded the Krusty Krab to the Krusty Krab _3_!" Spongebob replied, holding up three fingers when saying '3'.

"What about the Krusty Krab number two?" Brian asked, wondering where that Krusty Krab from the Spongebob movie went.

"What about number two?" Peter answered with another question, taking notice that there was no mention of the Krusty Krab 2 since the events of the Spongebob Squarepants movie from almost a decade ago. Good point, Peter. _Good point_. Nearby, Patrick (From Spongebob Squarepants as well) ran into the view and went in a porta-potty, shouting "NUMBER TWO!"

Farting and Patrick groaning was heard as some non-existent camera panned over to the Chum Bucket, where Plankton was looking through a periscope. "Krusty Krab _3_?" Plankton noticed and got a bit angry. "Oh, god, to me it's like that time I fell in that space puddle."

_Cue cutaway_

_Plankton plainly fell in a puddle on a random sidewalk after tripping on a stick, and then he ended up falling through some short black hole and then ended up in space. "Am I high?" was the only thing Plankton could say before a UFO hit him. It then cut to two gray aliens in shiny black outfits inside the UFO, with, of all things, Han Solo frozen in carbonite in the corner. __**[1]**_

"_We hit something." One of the aliens mentioned as he saw the tiny green speck hit their windshield._

"_Dammit, dammit, dammit!" The other alien shouted in anger, pounding on the controls and making the ship go haywire and then explode, sending the two aliens out two different directions. Silence balanced out the insanity with the calmness as the scene ended. _

_End cutaway_

Plankton walked over angrily to his computer wife Karen.

"Krusty Krab problems again?" Karen asked.

"Yes! It's always a Krusty Krab problem!" Plankton re-explained. "Every day, the Krusty Krab gets more popular, while this…" Plankton touched the microphone near the rusty cash register, making it break off. "…this pigsty stays down in the rut!" He continued as he fell into a crack in the floor. "Just face it, Karen… I'm on my last leg."

"Well, if you're desperate to end the Krusty Krab, then just ruin it from the inside! Disguise yourself and try to get a job working in the Krusty Krab 3, and when all's said and done, get the formula!" Karen gave him an idea.

"Hmm… not a bad idea." Plankton thought it out with a lightbulb shining over his head and decided. "I'm gonna ruin _their_ fun!" He decided as he ran out of the Chum Bucket laughing like the evil tiny mastermind he is.

We now enter the Krusty Krab 3, where Peter and Brian entered and noticed the new changes: The brown walls and flooring was repainted into a white, similar to snow, and the tables now had a black and white target design. Squidward was still at the cashier station, now wearing a white shirt partially covered by brown overalls.

"Welcome to the Krusty Krab… three." Squidward welcomed with a bored expression and a monotone voice. He still hated his job here, but he still needed the money to help pay every time his house is broken, mostly by Spongebob and Patrick's crazy antics, and the hospital bills whenever those antics damaged his body in any way. Internal, external, bone breaks, groin attacks, you name it. (**Hehe, groin attacks**)

"Nice changes you got here." Peter noticed as he looked around the new and improved Krusty Krab.

"Seems like a refined place here!" Brian added as he took a good look around the new designs of the Krusty Krab's interior.

"Well, Mr. Krabs really needs more publicity in the area, so he decided here!" Spongebob noted, as he knocked on the wall near Squidward.

However, behind their backs, a suspiciously looking person shrouded behind a trench coat and hat, so that he can't be seen. (**You might see where this may go**) "Excuse me," The person said with Microsoft Sam's voice. "Are you open?"

"Well, yeah." Peter mentioned to the weird person. "Who are you?"

"I am…" The robotlike person began, before pausing for a brief moment, leaving Peter confused. The suspicious being re-continued, finishing his reply hesitantly, "Bob. …Bob Dickfart."

Peter took a moment to think about it, and bursted into laughter, rolling around on the floor. "_Dick_? _Fart_?"

"It's not that funny, you incompetent _crowsnest_ of a person." The robot thing yelled out, leaving Peter not only a bit angered and entertained, but mainly confused by the weird use of _crowsnest_.

"Uh… crow's nest?" Peter asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I meant the lower front of you." The robotic person noted. "It starts with a C."

"Ohh, crotch." Peter corrected the robot. "You know, not for nothing, it's a bit weird seeing someone like you around these—" **WHAM!** Peter knocked the shrouded figure down with a single, revealing a big gray robot (**No, not Bender**) underneath the clothing.

"You fool! Why attack the great Microsoft Sam?" The now-named robot exclaimed after getting back up, pointing at Peter. "You shall rue this day, and feel my roffle copter!" The robot soon flew away, spinning and rapidly going _SWASH SWASH SWASH SWASH SWASH SWASH_… as the screen panned out to the outside of the Krusty Krab, where Plankton stood outside. (**Ha! Mislead you!**)

"What was that about?" Plankton asked himself, scratching his head in confusion. He then shook his head, trying to recollect himself. "Ugh, what the hell am I doing? I got a plan to go through!"

Plankton pulled out a device the size of his hand and wrapped it around his right wrist. A giant screen appeared in front of Plankton, who began to flip through disguises to use, like a businessman, an astronaut, some skeleton, and a weird fish with wings for some reason, responding respectively for each disguise, "Nope, no, nuh-uh, _ugh_… ah-ha!" The screen stopped on an average black-haired guy in regular black clothes. Plankton then hit a button, and slowly took the form of the man in a span of 10 seconds.

"Yes! They won't suspect a thing!" Plankton (in his disguise) said, but with a different voice. (**See below for the disguise's voice**)

_**Heading into the Krusty Krab III again…**_

Business was going well, just like in the original Krusty Krab. Mr. Krabs was trying to get the ceiling fixed after that Microsoft Sam incident with toothpaste. The 'average man' (Plankton) walked in, with a smirk like an average cool guy. Peter Griffin noticed him while eating his Krabby Patty Deluxe, and dashed through several other tables.

"Oh my god, it's John Travolta!" Peter exclaimed as he reached Plankton's disguised form.

"What? I'm not that guy!" The 'guy' responded truthfully.

"Oh. Then are you Tim Hawks? **[2]**" Peter asked the 'person'. (**He means Tom Hanks, I think**)

"No!" The 'guy' responded.

"That guy from 'Step Brothers'?" Peter started.

"No!" The 'guy' shouted once again.

"Keanu Reeves?" Peter continued the guessing game, making the 'guy'

"Not even close!" The 'guy' told Peter off.

"Charlie Sheen?" Peter asked out of nowhere.

"Still no—wait, what?" The human-disguised version of Plankton was left confused, leaving Peter to repeat, "What?"

"Uh yeah, actually my name is… um… J-Jacky… Jacky Henson." Plankton named his disguise.

"Never heard of you." Peter said, his mind drawing a blank.

"I'm new to the neighborhood, and currently I got fired from the hospital down the street." Jacky let Peter know.

"You worked there?" Peter asked.

"I was an intern, and I got the boot when somebody thought I was tripping on weed. Swept out in an instant." Jacky took mention. "Unfair, right?"

"Sorta." Peter noted.

"So, long story short, I took a drive across the country, and here I am!" Jacky finished up his brief story. "I noticed this place and I decided to just take a job here. Hey, are you working here too?"

"I just eat here, man. No other shit like that." Peter responded with the obvious, considering he wasn't wearing a Krusty Krab uniform hat.

"Alright then." The pedestrian, although you all know that Jacky is Plankton in disguise, passed by Peter, ending their conversation, and walked over to Mr. Krabs, who was about to enter his office. "Hey, you're the boss, right?"

"Yeah. What's yer problem?" Mr. Krabs responded.

"I'd like a job here—" Jacky began, only for Quahog mayor Adam West to mistake Jacky for somebody else.

"Oh my god, you're that guy from the Matrix!" Adam West proclaimed, pointing at Jacky.

"I'm not Keanu!" 'Jacky' yelled at Adam.

"Oh, sorry, my mistake." Adam realized and apologized, before walking away.

"Who was he?" Mr. Krabs asked Plank—er, Jacky.

"No idea. Now, I want to apply for a job here." Jacky asked Mr. K.

"Eh… okay. Just let me quiz you to see how yer skills are or whatever." Mr. Krabs responded, putting on a pair of glasses and pulling out a clipboard and pencil. "Now, name?"

"Jacky Henson." Jacky answered the question.

Mr. Krabs wrote on the paper on the clipboard. "Alright. Hobbies?"

"Uh, doing athletic stuff, watching funny videos, and, uh… ***Fingersnap!*** dancing! Yeah, dancing." Jacky/Plankton hesitantly listed.

Mr. Krabs wrote some more, nodding. "Uh-huh. Skills."

"Well… I can cook well, I work out a bit, and, again, I do dance." Jacky H. continued.

"You may also want to note that you look just like that guy over there." Mr. Krabs took notice, pointing with a pencil, that there was somebody eating that looked just like Plankton's Jacky Henson disguise.

"HUH?" Plankton/Jacky turned around and saw the exact lookalike of his disguise. It was like looking through a mirror. He walked over to the actual man and shouted, "Who the hell are you?"

"Jacky Henson. Why are you me?" The real Jacky Henson responded.

"I should ask you the same thing!" Plankton said, as he punched Jacky in the face, resulting in the beginning of a brawl between the fake and real Jacky Hensons. Fake Jacky shoved Real Jacky over a table, and kicked him to the curb, but Real Jacky shoved him aside and punched him several times in the face, before tossing him into the boat Squidward stood at, knocking the sadistic squid over and off the boat.

"Kick his ass, Jacky!" Peter shouted as the fight continued, standing next to his pal Brian.

"Which one?" Brian asked Peter, as both Real Jacky and Fake Jacky were the same exact person.

"I don't know, but never mind that shit!" Peter responded, a bit rude with the coarse language.

Real Jacky was beginning to choke Fake Jacky out, but Fake Jacky kicked Real Jacky in the groin with a cheap shot, and tossed him into the door to Mr. Krabs' office. Mr. Krabs was calling for the police.

"Help! A fight broke out in my restaurant! Send back up!" Mr. Krabs shouted. Joe Swanson arrived in his cop car, and bursted through the double doors.

"Freeze! This fight is over!" Joe yelled out, as he pointed a taser at both the real and fake Jacky Hensons. The two put their hands up, leaving the rest of the people confused on which one was Plankton in disguise.

"Which one is the fake one?" Spongebob asked as the suspense grew.

"No idea!" Peter shouted, standing near Spongebob.

"I… I can't figure out which is which! They're like the same person!" Joe said, confused, as he pointed the taser back and forth at the two Jackys.

"Shoot him! He's the bad guy!" One Jacky yelled.

"No, shoot him! He's the real bad guy!" The other Jacky shouted back.

"I got this." Peter said as he splashed water over the two Jacky Hensons.

"Hey, what the hell…" One of the Jackys began, only to fizz out and turn into Plankton. The crowd gasped as Joe approached the tiny villain.

"You're going away, pal… again." Joe said as he tied Plankton up with clear tape and carried him away using a finger and a thumb, considering Plankton's size. However, Mr. Krabs grabbed Plankton from Joe.

"Let me do this." The money-grabbing crab said as he left the Krusty Krab and launched Plankton back to the Chum Bucket.

"CUURRRSSEE YOUUUU JAAAACKKY!" Plankton yelled right before he landed on the door, emitting an "Ouch." after the landing.

"Well, there's one thing we learned here today," Peter began. "And it's never mess with Microsoft Sam."

"Why?" Joe asked Peter, right before Microsoft Sam came back and kicked Peter in the nuts, before flying away again.

"That's why." Peter groaned out before dropping onto the ground, grabbing his crotch.

**The Patty Problem**

**Show originally made by:**

**LordryuTJ**

**Show helped by:**

**Paulghost**

**Redspiderman**

**Inspiration:**

**CharlieHarperFan88**

**Blackspiderman**

**All the TV shows used here**

**Voices:**

**Seth MacFarlane as Peter Griffin, Brian Griffin, Glenn Quagmire**

**Tom Kenny as SpongeBob SquarePants**

**Clancy Brown as Mr. Eugene Krabs**

**Roger Bumpass as Squidward Tentacles**

**Mr. Lawrence as Sheldon J. Plankton**

**Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick Star**

**Patrick Warburton as Joe Swanson**

**Douglas Goldstein as Plankton's 'average man' disguise/Jacky Henson**

**Adam West as himself**

**Jill Talley as Karen the Computer**

**Microsoft Sam as itself**

**Regrets for not using:**

**Phineas Flynn **(**and the bleeding balls moment**)

**Total Drama characters**

**Some other shit from Blood Problem**

**Computer used:**

**A Windows ME computer. **(**I know, it sucks, but no Windows ME flames**)

**Special Thanks:**

**Seth MacFarlane and FOX for Family Guy**

**Nickelodeon for Spongebob Squarepants**

**Windows XP for Microsoft Sam**

**Adam West for himself**

**And you for watching**

**PS: This type of end credits will be used for all Toonville The New Series episodes.**

**[1]: The two aliens in the Plankton cutaway are the two from the show Robot Chicken.**

**[2]: That name was Peter's attempt at guessing the celebrity in the movie theater in the Family Guy episode "Friends of Peter G."**

**This season will include 18 episodes overall.**

**For a big note, here are the shows that will be used for this show overall:**

**PS: This first season takes place in 2010, the second and third seasons in 2011, and the fourth and later seasons in 2012.**

**Family Guy, American Dad, The Simpsons, Cleveland Show, Adventure Time (starting late season 1), Regular Show (starting late season 1), SpongeBob SquarePants, Amazing World of Gumball (starting season 2), Total Drama, Scaredy Squirrel (starting season 2), Fish Hooks (starting late season 1), Happy Tree Friends (only some characters, though), Sidekick (starting season 2), My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic (starting late season 1), and Futurama.**

**Cast list subject to gain new updates for more added shows.**

**PPS: Sorry this took so long. Also, the ending was a little bit rushed. Next episode will be better, but I'm not giving out any details just yet, except that it's based on another episode from the original Toonville.**

**PPPS: Yes, I'm starting to become a brony, as per MLP FiM being part of the shows above in use.**

**Read and Review, guys!**


	3. S1EP3: Final Procrastination

**Toonville: The New Series (Season 1)**

Fandom: Multi X-Over

**Episode 3:** Final Procrastination

**Plot:** Various characters believe they were entered into a return season for Total Drama at the abandoned film lot, but what they find out is that somebody is out to get them, and the group needs to find out who is after them and why.

**I do not own Family Guy, Chowder, Total Drama Island, Phineas and Ferb or any other show included in this episode. They belong to their rightful owners (Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon, Adult Swim, Teletoon, Disney Channel, Hasbro, etc)**

**Rated T for crude humor, alcohol and maybe drug use and mature language. Might lean into M rated territory if I'm not careful.**

Warning: Some characters will die off in this episode, but death isn't permanent.PS: This is a remake of TDA Returns.

PPS: Oops! I left out the shows Chowder, South Park and Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack from the shows that will be involved currently. If I forget other shows, then I'll list them right here.

Fonts

Normal font: Here is where we describe the events in the story. This is the main font used in almost every fanfiction on Fanfiction dot (.) net.

"Dialogue is written in quotes." 'insert character here' said.

Script: A format that I and lots of other people don't use as much.

_Italic:'Thoughts in a character's mind', Long-distance conversations (such as on the phone or by live chat), song lyrics (including who sings them), or the random cutaways/flashbacks that are shown Family Guy style, as well as segments shown on somebody's TV._

_Sometimes used for emphasis._

"'_Mainly used for reading something, like a book.'"_

Bold: "Voice-overs, either from a flashback in present time, or from present time during a Flashback." (Usually the first kind)

Sometimes used for emphasis.

Underlined: I don't think most people use this font. This font reference section is the only time this underlined font will be used.

Known Fanfiction dot net writer Blackspiderman, who is a good friend of mine, typed some of this stuff out. I am a big fan of him, and I do not own part of this. I just upgraded it, okay?

Onto the show…

A day ago, Plankton was arrested for impersonating some guy named Jacky Henson. (Remember the last episode?) Today, Peter Griffin was sitting around as usual with his friend and dog Brian, drinking a beer on the couch, watching _It's Always Sunny in Philidelphia_.

"Haha! Why the hell is Frank so crazy?" Peter laughed on.

DING-DONG! The doorbell rang randomly.

"Huh. Who can that be?" Peter asked as he approached the door. He found nobody standing at the doorway however, leaving him confused. He looked left, then right, and then looked down to find a flyer on the ground. Peter picked it up and read out loud, "_Dear competitor. You are invited to a new season of drama in the abandoned film lot of Total Drama Action, and the prize is 5 million dollars. Good luck. From, Chris McLean._"

Peter nodded, agreeing to the flyer, as he said, "Huh. Maybe it isn't a bad idea to enter this. Brian, follow me to the car! We're going to that film lot!"

"Are you sure about that? What if it's a trick?" Brian asked Peter, who decided to drag Brian by the ear to the car.

An hour of searching for the film lot later…

Peter finally found the old Total Drama Action film lot, since the letter didn't list the place's address. He could tell he was at the right place since he noticed Total Drama's Tyler, Lindsay, Noah, Duncan, Beth, Owen, Harold and Ezekiel, along with Chowder and Mung Daal from _Chowder_, and Phineas, Ferb, and Perry from _Phineas and Ferb_.

"Hey, guys!" Peter shouted, getting attention from the rest of the group. Peter then yelled out, while waving his arms around, "WAAZZZZUUUUUUUUUUUPPP?" [1]

"Why would you yell like that?" Owen asked, oblivious that Peter usually is crazy.

"Fuck that. Did all of you get a flyer that looks like this?" Brian mentioned while holding up the invitation flyer. The other 13 held up the same flyer, answering Brian's question.

"I wonder why Chris is making another season?" Harold questioned Chris McLean's idea to bring back Total Drama.

"Nothing about it on his Twitter." Noah noted, checking Chris's profile on Twitter for any tweets relating to the new season of Total Drama.

"Me and Brian weren't even in the original Total Drama!" Peter proclaimed. "Neither were Phineas, Ferb, that platypus (Perry), and the fat kid and his dad. (Chowder and Mung)

"Wha-he's not _really_ my son!" Mung corrected Peter's slightly abnormal proclamation.

As shit happened between the fifteen competitors, Chris McLean drove by on a golf cart, with Chef Hatchet next to him. "Hey." said the host (Chris) as the cart passed by, but he ended up realizing a moment after, and backed up to the front of the film lot again.

"Hey Chris." Peter waved hello.

"Uh, what are you guys doing here?" Chris questioned the presence of the several characters near him.

"For the new season at the film lot. The flyer you sent us said so." Brian responded, pointing at the flyer.

"Uh… what flyer? I'm done with Total Drama." Chris told the group of fifteen.

"Wait what?" Peter was surprised that Chris didn't really revive Total Drama. "Then who sent the flyer?"

Everybody but Chris looked at Chef Hatchet, who said, "What? I didn't do the shit, that's for sure."

"But who sent the flyers to everybody?" Owen asked. A gunshot was heard suddenly, startling everybody. Brian fell down, having been shot in the head. Beth screamed and then fainted, as a pool of blood began to form on Brian's now dead body.

"What the fuck?" Peter shouted.

"What the hell is happening?" Duncan, confused about Brian's sudden death.

"What's happening… maybe… is that we may have ended up in a _Final Destination_ storyline." Harold responded, doing a Wild Mass Guessing moment. The others were in disbelief.

"Uh, Napoleon Dynamite, we didn't even avoid a disaster." Duncan noted, getting a bit annoyed by Harold's logic.

"We're with Duncan on this one." Phineas agreed with the punk's thoughts on Harold's shot in the dark idea, as Perry chattered.

"_But_ death could work in mysterious ways." Harold tried to be correct on the topic.

"That poor dog got shot in the head!" Mung Daal pointed out. "It can't be an accident!"

"Okay, how does that Final Destination movie have to do with this?" Noah asked the way some other people may be thinking on this story. FOURTH WALL BREAK!

"Maybe Harold is right, eh—" Those were Ezekiel's last words before getting randomly run over by a bus, splattering blood everywhere. Considering Ezekiel was standing in the road, it made sense on why a bus would drive by.

The remaining 15 sans Duncan were horrified as a trail of blood quickly spread in the direction of the bus that ran the homeschooled kid over.

"There goes another one." Peter said in a spooked tone, like he was about to cry. A moment of silence carried the sadness slightly further.

"No one gave a fuck about him anyway." Duncan noted as he walked away, knowing Ezekiel would die any moment then.

"Okay guys… EVERYBODY RUN LIKE HELL!" Peter shouted out loud, right before he and the other fourteen ran in all directions, screaming as loud as all of them could.

All of the fifteen took a hiding spot. Peter, Owen, Noah, Beth, and Phineas dove into several bushes, Chef and Chris hid in the cafeteria, Ferb, Perry, Chowder and Mung jumped into the Killer Grips trailer, and Tyler and Lindsay took shelter in the makeup room (Used for the confession cams)

"*pant-pant* We should be safe in here." Tyler said as he locked the door on the confessional cam.

"I don't wanna die!" Lindsay shouted. "I haven't met Robert Pattinson yet!"

"Uh… why him?" Tyler asked in confusion. Lindsay ducked for cover, shouting, "Look out!"

"Wait, what?" Tyler said, only to have the top half of his head sliced clean off by a circular saw that shot out from offscreen. He fell into Lindsay's arms, as the blonde klutz screamed as Peter broke through the door, knocking it off its hinges. Noah, Owen, Beth, and Phineas were along with him.

"What happened—oh my god, Tyler died!" Peter shouted, noticing Tyler's dead body in Lindsay's arms

"He's been headed!" Lindsay noted incorrectly, being the dumb blonde that she is.

"It's beheaded." Noah corrected Lindsay.

"Never mind that shit!" Peter shouted, knocking the smart teen over. "We're all gonna die unless we put a stop to this! Quick, we gotta get everybody sheltered in the cafeteria!"

FLASH!

The remaining fourteen were sitting at the benches in the cafeteria. However, Peter was pacing back and forth, trying to think of a plan to beat whoever's after them.

"Now, Brian, Ezekiel and Tyler are dead, right?" Peter said as he got a white board and wrote the names of the three dead people onto it, and wrote a box around them labeled 'DEAD'. "That leaves fourteen of us." Peter continued. "Now, we need to search every single square of the film lot. So Noah and Harold, you search in here."

Noah shrugged as Harold nodded in agreement

"Lindsay and that chef guy (Mung), you check the Killer Grips trailer, while Ferb and Phineas check the Gaffers trailer." Peter ordered the four.

Lindsay scratched her head, wondering which one is Mung.

"Me and Owen will go all around outside, while Beth and Chowder, you check the makeup room. Lastly, Perry, Duncan, Chris and Chef, you try the balcony nearby. Who's with me?"

The rest of the group separated into their rightful groups, as Peter wanted to make sure no one else would die today.

FLASH!

Peter was going around the outside of the Screaming Gaffers trailer, as Lindsay and Mung Daal looked inside. Owen was digging in the bushes near Peter, looking for clues on the murderer. Every time Peter looked down at his blood stained shirt, he was reminded of Ezekiel's death, and as he looked far over to the big blood stain at the road, Brian flashed through his mind, ending with a picture of Brian dead on the ground where the stain was. Peter shook it off and peeked down at some ants with a magnifying glass.

"Nothing in the bushes." Owen told Peter.

"Nothing in here but Total Drama junk." Mung Daal added as he peeked out the door.

"Keep checking! There's gotta be something that the killer may have left behind." Peter told the three near him.

Inside the Screaming Gaffers trailer, Lindsay and Mung were pretty much flipping the place upside down as they tore through various things, like the beds and the belongings left inside the trailer from Total Drama Action.

Mung broke the closet door in with a karate kick, and shrieked out loud when he found some skeleton inside. Peter ran in, overhearing the scream from outside.

"Whoa, what the fuck happened!" Peter shouted.

"Who put a skeleton in this closet?" Mung asked Peter and Lindsay.

"I didn't notice that before, Mangle." Lindsay responded, mistaking another name.

"It's _Mung_." The blue chef corrected Lindsay.

"Well, just keep looking! No need to stop because of a fucking skeleton!" Peter said as he pulled the skeleton out of the closet and tossed it away. The skeleton landed on a firecracker, near a candle, as a small can of gasoline was sat nearby. It seemed like unfortunate circumstances, as the can of gas spilled and began to leak over to the wax candle, while the three were arguing. The gas finally came in contact with the candle, and caused it to light completely on fire. The fire near the firecracker caused it to blow up with a POP, blasting the skull off the skeleton. Peter and Lindsay turned around, jumping back at the small explosion. The skull hurled at about 30 miles an hour, and hit Mung in the face, killing him upon impact.

Mung's corpse hurled through the wall, and flew all the way into the Killer Grips trailer. Time slowed as Phineas and Ferb saw the skull strike a shelf from below, knocking it upwards. The shelf hit a light, which fell and caused an explosion when it landed on a small box of fireworks, setting most of the place on fire. One of the pyrotechnic missles flew at the two brothers, and hit Ferb in the face, exploding on impact and blowing Ferb's head into pieces. Phineas ran for it, and jumped as an explosion blasted the trailer and everything in it into ashes and firey objects. Noah and Harold got out of the cafeteria and noticed, and Beth and Chowder looked out the door of the makeup confessional room.

"Oh my god!" Beth exclaimed.

"Holy shit!" Owen peeked from behind the Screaming Gaffers trailer as fire continued to eat up the Killer Grips trailer. A flying, firey pipe flew upwards and came back down, impaling Noah through the chest, taking his life as well. Blood spilled a bit, splattering on Harold, who noticed shards of glass flying at his face. Peter pulled him out of the way, shouting, "Move it!"

Peter and Harold fell onto the grass, panting heavily as Ferb's charred, headless body fell in front of the seven out of the eleven still alive.

"Another one bites the dust." Owen said as the seven looked down at Ferb's dead body.

"I told you death is out to get us!" Harold proclaimed, knowing he was correct.

"But we don't know who's next! We never died in a disaster!" Peter told the nerd.

"Oh really?" Owen called bullshit on Peter. "What about the fuckin' trailer exploding?"

"Maybe the other four guys know something." Phineas mentioned.

FLASH!

Chris McLean, Chef Hatchet, and Duncan (who was forced to carry Perry around) were climbing up to the black balcony that rose over the cafeteria

"You know, we should've just said no to another season of this shit." Duncan noted as he and the other three made it up to the top of the balcony.

"Uh, guys?" Chris said as he looked over the balcony and noticed the results of the firey explosion costing three lives. "I think we got more trouble."

Duncan, Perry, and Chef looked over the edge of the balcony as well, noticing the disaster as well.

"And yet no one's here." Duncan realized, probably rethinking on Peter's plan.

"Maybe Harold was right." Chef Hatchet noted, in which Duncan glared at him, slightly agitated, still not agreeing with Harold's plan. However, the four heard somebody going up the ladder.

"Yeah, it's a mess out there, I think the plan isn't going so well—" The voice trailed upwards, and it was revealed that Dr. Doofenshmirtz from _Phineas and Ferb_ was climbing up to the balcony. The mad scientist was calling some friend of his, but he stopped himself when he noticed Chef, Chris and Duncan. "I'll have to call you back." Doofenshmirtz said before hanging up on his call.

"Uh… who… the hell… are you?" Duncan asked, with the only thing on his mind being _'Why is a pharmacist here?'_.

"…Okay, to begin, I didn't mean to cause all this destruction." Doofenshmirtz apologized, not expecting the deaths of six people already. "I was gonna only do a mind control thing, with—with these helmet-inator things." Doof held up a helmet looking similar to one from an episode of _Phineas and Ferb_. "Yeah, I know, crappy name. Besides, getting six people killed out there, it's not really my—"

"KILL HIM!" Chris shouted, as he, Chef, Duncan, and Perry dashed at him and kicked the crap out of him.

"Agh! I said it wasn't my fault!" Doofenshmirtz shouted, soon before he got thrown over the balcony. He screamed, "CURSE YOU, YOU MEDDLING PEOPLE AND THEIR PLATY—" Doofenshmirtz couldn't finish his sentence, as he hit the ground hard and died on impact.

The seven other people (Beth, Lindsay, Peter, Owen, Phineas, Harold, and Chowder) who survived the chaos heard the splatter of blood, bones cracking, and a hard thud at the same time, and noticed Doof's dead body.

"Well, somebody get the police." proclaimed Peter. "We found the culprit."

"I think he needs a trip to the morgue, actually." Owen said, as Chris McLean, Chef Hatchet, Duncan, and Perry returned from the balcony.

"Except he actually wanted to control our minds." Chris told the mini-group of seven. "Bullshit right there. Resulted in all this madness."

"You know what? Let's just go home." Peter recommended, as he and the other ten remaining characters walked away from the film lot.

However, there was still one thing: who killed Brian?

To be continued… NOT! Only one episode, bitches! *shot*

Credits:

TDA Returns

Voices:

Seth MacFarlane as Peter Griffin and Brian Griffin

Christian Potenza as Chris McLean

Cle Bennett as Chef Hatchet

Dan Povenmire as Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz

Scott McCord as Owen

Peter Oldring as Ezekiel and Tyler

Drew Nelson as Duncan

Carter Hayden as Noah

Brian Froud as Harold

Sarah Gadon as Beth

Stephanie Anne Mills as Lindsay

Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn

Thomas Sangster as Ferb Fletcher

Dee Bradley Baker as Perry the Platypus

Nicky Jones as Chowder

Dwight Schultz as Mung Daal

Deaths of the episodes (This section only pops up in episodes where some people die):

Brian – Shot down by somebody offscreen.

Ezekiel – Rammed by a random bus.

Tyler – Top half of his head sliced off by a saw.

Mung Daal – Hit by a speeding skull, resulting in severe brain damage.

Ferb – Head blown off by pyrotechnics.

Noah – Stabbed by a flaming pipe.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz – Thrown off a balcony to his death.

Based on:

TDA Returns from the original Toonville series.

After-episode stuff:

[1]: I watched the third Robot Chicken Star Wars special and the scene where Emperor Palpatine had to use an escalator included a robot waving his arms like he was doing the Pacman, shouting "WAZZUP?" I wanted to have Peter do that.

Differences and similarities between Final Procrastination and TDA Returns:

Differences:

Beth, Owen, Chowder and Lindsay survive. Doofenshmirtz's plan was different, but it backfired. 17 people instead of 31. Ferb dies differently. Owen never eats himself. (I never regreted forgeting that one) No land sharks appear.

Similarities:

Tyler, Brian and Doof die the same way. Doof was behind the plot. Perry was involved in Doof's death. People are dying. Harold and Peter survive. Ferb and Tyler are not survivors. Noah dies. Starting plot line is the same.

Well, that's all the time we have; I gotta go find an original idea for next episode! See ya!


	4. S1EP4: Toons Daily

**Toonville: The New Series (Season 1)**

**Fandom: Multi X-Over**

**Episode 4:** Toons Daily

**Plot:** Peter finds out about Toonville's local newspaper, and when he notices that people end up on the paper for crazy and controversial feats, Peter decides that he wants himself to be heard, and he wants to do whatever it takes to be in the paper.

I do not own Family Guy, American Dad, Aqua Teen Hunger Force, SpongeBob SquarePants or any other show included in this episode. They belong to their rightful owners (Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon, Adult Swim, Teletoon, Disney Channel, Hasbro, etc). This episode especially includes stunts performed by Peter Griffin. Do not attempt any of his stunts that you're about to read.

**Rated T for crude humor, alcohol and maybe drug use and uncensored language. Might lean into M rated territory if I'm not careful.**

**Reviews appriciated for after you read! Today is the day I write the best I can! Also, I now have a Facebook page! Look me up as TJ Lynch at Facebook!**

**PS: Did I forget to mention Aqua Teen Hunger Force is also part of Toonville?**

**PPS: You see why the disclaimer above changes each episode? The disclaimer specifically lists the animated shows being represented by certain characters in the episode.**

(((((

Normal font: Here is where we describe the events in the story. This is the main font used in almost every fanfiction on Fanfiction dot (.) net.

"Dialogue is written in quotes." 'insert character here' said.

Script: A format that I and lots of other people don't use as much.

_Italic:'Thoughts in a character's mind', Long-distance conversations (such as on the phone or by live chat), song lyrics (including who sings them), or the random cutaways/flashbacks that are shown Family Guy style, as well as segments shown on somebody's TV._

_Sometimes used for emphasis._

"'_Mainly used for reading something, like a book.'"_

Bold: "Voice-overs, either from a flashback in present time, or from present time during a Flashback." (Usually the first kind) Sometimes used for emphasis.

Underlined: I don't think most people use this font. This font reference section is the only time this underlined font will be used.

Known Fanfiction dot net writer Blackspiderman, who is a good friend of mine, typed some of this stuff out. I am a big fan of him, and I do not own part of this. I just upgraded it, okay?

)))))

Boredom struck the mind of Peter Griffin, down in central Toonville, as he pretty much dragged himself all over his home, trying to look for some new ideas. Peter, in his white, green and brown, tried finding something new on TV, but all he could find included some crappy FOX sitcoms, among other tv shows unworthy of an Emmy or any other related award. Peter then tried to make a house of cards. Guess how that ended up? Mass failure at balance. If only Peter focused more on physics and the science of gravity during high school, which everybody is surprised he graduated from.

Peter leaned on the door of his home, groaning like he just woke up. Suddenly it hit him. No, literally; it _hit_ him.

_**SMACK!**_ A newspaper whomped him, targeting for his face. Peter emitted a short scream in pain, fearing of a minor injury. Peter picked up the newspaper and read the highlighting of it: **Toons Daily**. Peter took the moment to think about it, even asking himself, "This place has their own local newspaper?"

"Of course, dumbass!"

Peter looked from the newspaper to notice Master Shake, a giant milkshake, the so-called "leader" of the Aqua Teen Hunger Force (**Consisting of Master Shake, Meatwad and Frylock**) having just told him. Meatwad, a ball of meat and another member of the ATHF, was pulling a poorly-made cart that Shake was standing on, considering Master Shake being the leader and founder of the Aqua Teen Hunger Force.

"Do ya live under a fricking rock?" The giant shake cup yelled at Peter.

"I'm standing right next to my house, man." Peter answered the insulting question from Master Shake, who hopped off the crappy cart and snatched the Toons Daily newspaper of the week from Peter's hands. Shake opened up the newspaper and began skimming through the stuff he thinks are unneeded for that day's issue.

"Hmm… minor fire set in local restar—nope! Another civilian dies of a heart—redundant! Man streaks randomly on roller skates—bingo!" Master Shake gave his opinion on several of the stories and began reading the third mentioned story. "_Just yesterday, a man was arrested for-_*begins to laugh*_ …roller skating naked through the streets-_*begins chuckling* _-causing mass laughter and disgust—_" Shake then dropped onto his back, laughing out loud, as Peter picked up the newspaper that the giant milkshake cup dropped before taking _rolling on the floor, laughing my ass off_/_ROTFLMAO_ literally.

"What a weird story. Anybody could get on the paper like that." Peter mentioned to Shake, before getting an idea. It's not a normal idea; no… this was a Peter Griffin idea. "I got it." Peter said with widened eyes, dropping the newspaper for a moment. "I gotta get on the paper. It's the best way to trend in this big city."

Master Shake lifted himself back onto a standing position, after stopping his laughing fit. "What's that now?" He asked, not hearing Peter clearly.

"People get on the paper for both normal and abnormal things, right?" Peter asked Shake. "So that means I gotta do an abnormal thing to find a spot on the newspaper, and then the other half of Toonville will finally know who I am!"

"Yeah, not a very good idea." Master Shake responded. "Yet again, it's also not very bad, either."

"That doesn't make any sense." Peter was a bit confused on Shake's point-out.

(((((**SCENE CUT: AN HOUR LATER**)))))

Lois Griffin, Peter's wife, was about to go ahead to run some errands, until she noticed Peter in a catapult parked right next to their house.

"Peter, what the hell!" Lois shouted, both surprised and annoyed.

"Watch me get on the newspaper, Lois!" Peter shouted as he pulled on the abnormaly large lever, and caused the giant scoop on the catapult to pull back. However, the catapult wasn't large enough, and it fell apart underneath Peter's weight. Peter shouted, "Dammit!" as he quickly rebuilt the catapult, but larger, at the speed of a hundred Amish men rebuilding a farm. **[1]**

Peter sat back on the catapult, and let himself be sent flying across the town, landing back-first onto, of all places, the roof of Cleveland's house. **[2] **_**BLAM!**_ The roof tore off almost entirely, and the floor of the bathroom began to lean towards the ground. However, Cleveland, luckily, was not taking a bath, and the bathtub crashed to the ground without him. However, Cleveland opened the door to his bathroom and saw his bathtub, gone.

"Well, at least I didn't decide to bathe today." Cleveland mentioned to himself, not regretting not sitting in the bathtub by the time Peter ruined the roof of his home.

As Peter, barely injured from the stunt he just pulled, ran from the wreckage, he noticed nobody around had a camera with them, or even looked once at his catapult stunt.

"Dammit!" Peter shouted before running off in the direction of his house.

Peter ran through the door of his house, as the camera focused on the exterior of the house.

"Hey, Brian, can I borrow this?" Peter could be heard asking frantically.

"Uh, Peter, I don't think that's a good…" Brian tried to tell Peter, who dashed back out of the house, holding the keys to Brian's gray Prius.

Peter went to use the key to open the door to the car, but instead bashed the window open with his head and jumped into the driver's seat. He then started the Prius, put it to drive, and drove around the street, across to Cleveland's house, still demolished from a couple of minutes ago, (**Everybody but Cleveland apparently went on a vacation. How lucky of them**) and drove right through it, afterwards tumbling and crash-landing in Quagmire's place. Unfortunately, Cleveland was still in the bathroom, and this time, he was busy taking a dump in the toilet, and the remaining part of the top floor began to lean towards the ground.

Cleveland's eyes widened as he began to timber down to the ground along with the toilet, and he screamed, "No, no, no, _no, NO, __**NO!**_" _**CRASH!**_ The rest of the top part of the house landed with a huge crash, and the toilet Cleveland sat on broke into pieces underneath him. Even though his pelvis would be a bit fractured, Cleveland somehow ended up landing on his butt, his pants around his ankles, as he sat in the mixture of toilet shards, piss and… ugh, let's just—yeah, let's just stop right there.

"And I thought it wouldn't happen today, but yet it did!" Cleveland said in surprise, believing that the _Family Guy_ running gag would only happen without him. Hey, at least Peter didn't get arrested, because there are slightly less laws in Toonville than in the United States.

(((((**SCENE CUT: A HOSPITAL AND TWO HOUSE REPAIRS LATER (That means a week later)**)))))

Even though he crashed his car a week ago in an attempt to make it on **Toons Daily** for once, Peter Griffin still didn't want to give up. He was sitting on the couch with his family, his left arm in a sling.

"Peter, what the hell is going on with you?" Lois asked at Peter, a bit unimpressed with Peter's actions.

"I'm trying to get people to see me on Toons Daily!" Peter answered back.

"Peter, people already know who you are!" Lois told Peter.

"Not completely! I do have lots of friends; not just those kind of friends on Facebook and Twitter, but also true friends! And I don't have enough true friends! I wanna be famous!" Peter told Lois off. An arm outstretched to him, as a man clearing his throat was heard. Peter said, "Oh my god, can somebody pay the Total Drama guy?"

"But dad, you can't just wreck stuff and your body to get on the paper!" Chris (**Peter and Lois's son**) told Peter.

"Yeah, you can just verbally rant off somebody, or hang out with a celebrity." Meg (**the punching bag and daughter of Peter and Lois**) suggested to Peter. "That'll get you noticed around in this town."

"Shut up, Meg." Stewie (**the youngest of the three kids**) muttered to Meg.

Without warning, Peter's eyes widened, which probably meant he was imagining an idea in his head.

"Uh-oh, looks like he's having an Imagine Spot." Brian pointed out right afterwards.

"How can you tell?" Lois asked Brian.

After a brief moment of pausing, Peter shook out of the Imagine Spot and said, "Guys, we're gonna need a lot of gnomes."

"_Aaaaand_ that's how." Brian answered Lois's question.

(((((**SCENE CUT: LATER**)))))

In a densely populated section of Toonville, Peter was walking down a sidewalk near a cafe with a mannequin apparently dressed up to look like Justin Timberlake.

"Oh, yes, Justin, I would _LOOVE_ to be in your new music video!" Peter said, in a tone that made it slightly obvious that he was faking his celebrity conversation. Peter passed by Squidward, who was sitting at a table near the unnamed cafe, drinking coffee.

"Okay, that man has _got_ to be on drugs." Squidward gave his opinion on Peter Griffin's current plan, which is probably failing.

Brian noticed Peter trying out one of Meg's ideas, and muttered disappointedly, "You gotta be fucking kidding me."

"It's all a part of my Toons Daily plan!" Peter said to Brian. "People will notice me with a big celeb if I do this!"

"But that's a mannequin." Brian pointed out the flaw in Peter's pointless and pretty much ridiculous plan.

"I know it's a mannequin!" Peter shouted back at his dog, getting a bit annoyed. "Quagmire wasn't in the mood to pretend to be a star, Cleveland had to get toilet shards off of his ass, and Joe's handicapped!"

"Peter, who's ever gonna believe that the mannequin's really Justin Timberlake?" Brian asked Peter. Out of nowhere, Adam West noticed the mannequin, saying, "Whoa, it's Justin Timberlake! I just started listening to your music! You were great in _The Social Network_!"

Peter looked at Brian, feeling like he was right about the plan, and told him, "Don't you feel stupid now?"

"Oh yeah?" Brian questioned Peter's remark, and decided to knock the head off of the Justin Timberlake mannequin with a baseball bat. Adam West screamed in horror, and ran off at almost the speed of light.

"Okay. Who's got a new plan?" Peter asked, looking around the public location for anyone who had some sort of idea for him.

(((((**SCENE CUT: MUCH LATER**)))))

Brian was taking a walk around a park, trying not to get himself involved in a Peter Griffin plan this time. However, he ended up taking notice of Peter doing another plan as he was equipped with a jet pack as Adam West ran, still screaming, across a sidewalk in the background, tipping over a bench and ripping a stop sign off the ground as he went.

"Okay, I'll bite. How is this going to get you in the Toons Daily newspaper?" Brian asked Peter on the 'jet pack' idea.

"Just because. I just bought this rocket pack via Amazon." Peter told Brian.

"Wait, you just bought that just a moment ago on Amazon dot com?" Brian asked in surprise that Peter is taking a break from getting onto the newspaper.

"No, actually, they ship this to the Amazon jungle—of course Amazon dot com!" Peter responded, adding a joke to make the moment much funnier than it's supposed to be. Peter then got some goggles on and started up the jet pack, which sent him a couple of yards high up in the air. The hilarious fat man then flew across the skies, sky-writing, "**TAKE THAT FORD PREFECT! [3] LOOK AT ME TOONS DAILY!**"

However, Peter found himself losing a bit of control, as he span around a bit too much, until a speeding plane ran him over, causing both Peter and the airplane to explode and crash to the ground.

Upon seeing the insane destruction Peter's new and now broken jet pack caused just now, Brian slowly stepped back a bit… and then ran off, as Adam West ran by again, holding the stop sign from earlier, and avoided an ambulance.

(((((**SCENE CUT: ANOTHER HOSPITAL (AND A DAY) LATER**)))))

Peter was wearing a cast and a sling on his left arm again, along with a cast around his head and on his leg. He was watching the news with Brian.

Cut to TV

_Tom Tucker: …and the unexpected incident involving Peter Griffin, a jet pack and an airplane yesterday caused the deaths of 20 people near a local park. Oh wait… make that 21, considering one of the victims was a lady who was 3 months pregnant. Charges were fortunately dropped, as authorities knew it was an accident._

End TV segment

"Well, I'm fresh out of ideas now." Peter said as he turned off the TV. Suddenly, Roger Smith, the talking alien from _American Dad_, burst through the window, and got up hesitantly, feeling a bit of pain in his back.

"Guys, the new Toons Daily is in." Roger told Peter and Brian as he gave them the new Toons Daily newspaper, before jumping back out through the window.

"What was that all about?" Brian asked Peter.

"No idea. Must be something with not using the doo—holy crap, look, Brian!" Peter began to say, until he noticed that he was on the front page of Toons Daily because of the plane accident he caused yesterday.

"Wow, you did it!" Brian gasped in surprised.

"Looks like my jet pack idea blew out more than expected! I though it wouldn't work! And to think, all of this would've never happened had I never suffered boredom a few days ago—AGH!" Peter began to speak out a bit, only to be interrupted when Adam West whacked Peter upside the head with the stop sign he ripped out in the last scene.

"You saw nothing." Adam West said as he jumped out through the window, landing on Roger, who just broke through a couple of moments ago.

Flabber-gasted by the unusual happenings that just went on throughout the episode, Brian only had three words left to say: "What… the… fu—"

END!

(((((**CREDITS**)))))

Toonville: The New SeriesToons Daily

**Voices and characters:**

Seth MacFarlane: Peter Griffin (Family Guy), Brian Griffin (Family Guy), Stewie Griffin (Family Guy), voice of the guy who works on Total Drama (animated TDI style), Roger Smith (American Dad) Alex Borstein: Lois Griffin (Family Guy) Seth Green: Chris Griffin (Family Guy) Mila Kunis: Meg Griffin (Family Guy) Adam West: Himself (Family Guy)

**Roger Bumpass: Squidward (Spongebob Squarepants)**

Mike Henry: Cleveland Brown (Family Guy/Cleveland Show)

**Dana Snyder: Master Shake (Aqua Teen)**

Characters only mentioned:

Glenn Quagmire (Family Guy) Frylock (Aqua Teen)

**Joe Swanson (Family Guy)**

Additional credits to voice actors who never spoke, but had their character included: Only included if neccesary.

**Dave Willis: Meatwad (Aqua Teen)**

(((((**END EPISODE**)))))

**[1]: This reference is grabbed from the _Family Guy_ episode _Amish Guy_, where Peter tore down an Amish farm three times, and all three times the Amish people rebuilt it in seconds.**

**[2]: Cleveland's house being the target of various projectiles or other things was a running gag that died out after a couple of seasons on _Family Guy_.**

[3]: Okay, I got to say this: I have a grudge with Ford Prefect. I know he wrote a couple of good Harry Potter fanfictions, but I don't really go around the place, seeing Harry Potter stuff everywhere. Ford wrote a very negative review which I deleted, but yet he stayed anonymous for some reason when he did. Paulghost challenged him to a match in the soon-to-be-coming-back VG Anime Cartoon Battles, and soon, I wrote better fanfictions. Just read "Complete InFanity" or "Ultimate Crossover Wrestling" and just try to say it's not the best I've done.

Happy late April Fools! I was gonna finish this on April Fools' Day, but I sorta have a problem with catching up as quick as I can. Mainly, I was in a bit of a rush to get this episode done, and so I'll see you next time, because I am outta here!

Copyrighted by LordryuTJ 2012©


End file.
